Et s'il ne doit en rester qu'un
by Louve26
Summary: En réponse au défi 4 lancé sur le LJ Lechaudronbav : Une brève histoire des maraudeurs...


Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, tralala, mais on le sait tous, touloulou, ils sont à JKR et voilà !

* * *

Titre : Et s'il ne doit en rester qu'un… 

Pairing : Peter Pettigrew centric

Et s'il ne doit en rester qu'un… 

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 2524

Au commencement, il était un et cela ne le gênait pas. Enfin, pas trop…

Il avait l'habitude d'être seul, couvé par une mère trop empressée de le protéger des _autres_. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas tort, sa mère, de veiller sur lui comme le lait sur le feu. Il n'était pas vaillant, ni bien débrouillard. Juste un petit garçon un peu rondouillard, timide et vite impressionnable. Rien ne le distinguait des _autres_. Un visage joufflu, des yeux noirs, un nez en forme de museau, il passait inaperçu, se fondant parmi les ombres de ses camarades pour ne pas attirer les regards sur lui. Et il était très doué pour se faire oublier.

Pas de soirées pyjamas entre copains, pas d'après-midis passées à jouer au ballon avec d'autres gosses de son âge, à peine de courtes visites au jardin d'enfants avec sa mère qui surveillait son _petit_ avec vigilance et opiniâtreté. Il ne pouvait jamais s'éloigner, ni se mêler aux _autres_. Maman le mettait toujours en garde contre ces _autres_. Parfois, les enfants étaient si méchants entre eux et elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. C'était son tout _petit_, son seul fils.

Il était un et tant pis. Regarder les _autres_ s'amuser, exister, c'était aussi bien sinon mieux.

Puis il y eut _une invitation_ et tout changea. Lui, Peter Pettigrew, l'enfant transparent venait de recevoir un carton d'invitation pour fêter l'anniversaire d'un copain de classe dans sa maison et, curieusement, il en conçut de la fierté et de la joie. Les _autres _l'avaient remarqué ! Il ne serait plus seul. Il allait enfin se faire des amis. Il ne serait plus un mais plusieurs !

Sa mère avait bien rechigné en lisant l'invitation mais la joie qui étincelait dans les prunelles trop sages de son fils l'avait décidé à accepter. La solitude n'était pas une compagne amusante pour ce _petit_.

Sa mère l'avait accompagné, lui donnant mille recommandations puis laissé parmi les _autres_. L'après-midi avait bien commencé, au milieu des jouets, des rires, des gâteaux et des jeux. Mais tout était trop beau pour durer.

- Maintenant Peter, on va jouer aux gendarmes et aux voleurs !

- Oh, je ne connais pas…

- Tu seras le voleur, avec Tim, Philip et Janie ! Tu dois te cacher, où tu veux dans la maison, et nous, les gendarmes, on devra te trouver !

- Mais, je ne sais pas…

- On compte jusqu'à trente ! Cachez-vous ! Cachez-vous ! Un, deux, trois, quatre…

Il avait détalé avec les trois autres « voleurs », s'enfuyant aussi vite que ses petites jambes dodues le lui permettaient. Finalement, il avait trouvé une porte dans la cuisine et l'avait ouverte. Des escaliers descendaient dans l'obscurité mais il ne craignait pas le noir. Dans le noir, il se sentait moins seul. Dans le noir, tout le monde était invisible, les _autres _aussi bien que lui.

Il avait refermé la porte derrière lui, avait descendu les escaliers jusqu'à la dernière marche et s'était assis. Et il avait attendu. Longtemps. Enfin pour un enfant, quelques minutes sont des éternités. De petits bruits étranges le faisaient parfois sursauter mais qu'importe, il était dans le noir. Il était invisible. Mais l'attente était si longue. Finalement, il avait commencé à gravir les marches et quand il avait voulu ouvrir la porte, la clenche s'était bloquée. Il était enfermé ! Il ne pourrait jamais plus sortir ! Ils allaient l'abandonner et comme personne ne se souviendrait de lui, il allait mourir ici, seul dans le noir.

Il se mit à tambouriner le battant en couinant doucement. _Je suis là_ _Je suis là ! _Aucune réponse. Il s'acharna sur la poignée, sans succès. Et la panique le saisit aux tripes. Il ferma les paupières et hurla dans sa tête.

- Laissez-moi sortir !

Le battant explosa d'un seul coup, sortant de ses gonds avec une violence qui manqua de le renverser en arrière. Tout le monde accourut pour le découvrir accroché à la rampe, d'une pâleur mortelle, les yeux exorbités. On voulut l'interroger mais il ne desserra pas les dents, on voulut le réconforter, savoir ce qui était arrivé mais en vain.

Sa mère vint le chercher et l'emmena sans un mot, jetant à peine un coup d'œil navré sur la porte. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait se faire gronder mais non ! Sa mère se contenta de le serrer contre elle avec bonheur et soulagement. Il s'excusa pour la porte mais là encore, sa mère sourit et lui dit avec fierté.

- Mon _petit_, je suis si heureuse. Je doutais tellement mais tu as des dons ! Tu es un sorcier !

Puis elle se mit à pleurer et il fit de même. La journée avait vraiment été éprouvante.

A sa première rentrée à Poudlard, il était encore un et cela ne le gênait toujours pas. Enfin, moins qu'avant…

Il savait qu'il allait se fondre dans les murs, passer inaperçu parmi tous ces petits sorciers et sorcières si pressés de faire leur preuve, si avides de briller grâce à leurs dons fantastiques qu'il doutait lui-même de posséder.

Dans le train, il rencontra des garçons et des filles qui riaient, jouaient, brandissaient des baguettes et il restait assis sur sa banquette, bouche bée, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Au moment de la répartition, il avait cru mourir d'angoisse quand il avait fallu s'avancer sous les regards braqués sur lui dans la Grande Salle et défaillir lorsque le Choixpeau avait crié après de longues secondes de réflexion : Gryffondor !

Les applaudissements de ses condisciples l'avaient profondément ému et il ne s'était plus senti seul pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

Les jours succédèrent aux heures, les semaines aux jours, les mois aux semaines.

Il finit par réintégrer peu à peu son anonymat mais il avait de la chance lui, il n'était pas un Serpentard ! Deux Gryffondors particulièrement espiègles et doués en sorcellerie trouvaient toujours d'excellentes occasions pour ridiculiser les Serpentards en général et un certain Severus Rogue en particulier. Il en riait aux éclats avec ses condisciples quand ces deux sacripants racontaient leur dernière facétie. Et il bénissait le Choixpeau de ne pas s'être trompé de maison pour lui ! Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas sa décision non plus…

Ces deux garnements commencèrent à acquérir une telle notoriété qu'il ne put s'empêcher de les suivre, se disant qu'invisible comme il était, ils ne le remarqueraient pas. Mais l'un d'eux, le plus gentil et le plus souriant, s'aperçut de son manège et loin de s'en irriter, le prit sous son aile. Il lui demanda son nom, s'étonna presque de ne jamais l'avoir croisé dans la salle commune. Normal ! Il était invisible. Mais à partir de ce moment-là, ce fut la dernière fois qu'il fut un.

James Potter, c'était son nom, l'intégra naturellement dans son cercle d'amis et plus précisément, auprès de son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, l'inaccessible, l'orgueilleux, l'imprévisible et fier descendant de la Noble et très Ancienne famille Black. Un illustre Sang Pur issu de la noblesse sorcière.

C'était inespéré, un rêve qu'il n'aurait jamais osé caresser ! Lui, Peter Pettigrew, l'insignifiant Peter qui ne réussissait aucune métamorphose, échouait en cours de potions, chutait de son balai, lui, Peter était devenu l'ami de James Potter et Sirius Black ! Il n'était plus seul, ils étaient trois !

Bien sûr, il restait quand même dans leurs ombres parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu réaliser les prouesses que James accomplissait sur son balai, attrapant le vif d'or avec une dextérité qui en faisait pâlir plus d'un et une facilité déconcertante. Il n'aurait jamais non plus le regard de Sirius, incisif, pénétrant qui faisait se pâmer toutes les donzelles de Poudlard, jusque parmi la gente serpentine ! Il n'aurait jamais les aptitudes en magie de James et sa générosité qui lui attirait bien des cœurs et dont on pardonnait tout pour un seul de ses sourires, ni le charisme de Sirius et cette arrogance qui lui seyait à merveille.

Mais ce n'était pas important, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était plus un mais ils étaient trois. James l'aidait pour ses études, Sirius le supportait pour plaire à James.

Ils étaient trois et Peter ne s'en plaignait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent quatre.

James Potter était un sacripant mais son altruisme était sans pareil. Il avait remarqué ce garçon très pâle arrivé en cours d'année, vêtu de robes de sorcier élimées et dont les affaires d'école paraissaient usagées. Il avait remarqué qu'au-delà de cette tristesse qui assombrissait ses traits fins, il y avait ce regard clair, vif, pétillant. Et Remus Lupin était devenu leur ami, le quatrième. Si secret, si discret, si fatigué par pleine lune.

Ils avaient fini par le percer son secret et ce qui aurait pu les éloigner les avait au contraire réunis par une amitié indéfectible.

Ils étaient quatre. Comme les quatre points cardinaux, indissociables. Comme les quatre angles d'un carré, indivisibles.

Jusqu'à ce que les années passent et quelque chose commence à le tourmenter.

Bien sûr, Peter était parmi les quatre. Bien sûr, il avait des amis. Mais il n'était que le _quatrième_. Lorsqu'un étudiant parlait de lui, c'était simplement :

- Peter ? Qui est-ce ? Ah, Peter, l'ami des Maraudeurs !

Mais il était _un_ maraudeur ! Il n'était pas _que_ l'ami de James. Ou le camarade de dortoir de Sirius ! Ou l'ami du Super Préfet Remus ! Il était Peter Pettigrew !

L'amertume commença à le ronger peu à peu. L'envie de briller à son tour le gagnait, pour son seul nom. Sa seule présence. Mais ce n'était pas facile, perdu parmi des camarades si doués, si attachants, si appréciés.

Et puis, il y eut cette Gryffondor. Si jolie, si gentille, aux cheveux flamboyants et aux yeux verts malicieux. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un le regardait vraiment, sans le confondre avec une tapisserie. Son regard vif à l'acuité perçante l'effleurait puis s'animait d'une lueur très douce, mélange de compassion, de bonté et d'autre chose aussi, indéfinissable qui le mettait parfois mal à l'aise. Mais elle avait toujours un mot gentil pour lui, elle acceptait de l'aider quand il ne comprenait pas les cours de potions, elle lui souriait avec sincérité et bienveillance. Parfois, elle le poussait à se démarquer des autres maraudeurs, le brusquant sans méchanceté pour qu'il cesse d'être un suiveur, une ombre.

Un jour, Peter avait pensé qu'il pourrait tenter sa chance avec elle… Après tout, le Choixpeau l'avait bien envoyé à Gryffondor, fief des courageux et des braves ! Du courage, il ne devait pas en manquer. Et puis, tous les garçons étaient fous d'elle, il pensait même que le si noir, si taciturne Severus Rogue en pinçait pour elle.

Il fallait oser. Il devait oser. Il allait oser…

Mais c'était James qui avait gagné le cœur de la belle. Parce qu'au-delà ses fanfaronnades, ses plaisanteries, ses accrochages avec les Serpentards, il était désespérément seul dans son cœur et n'attendait qu'elle. Quelle ironie ! C'était lui, Peter qui était seul depuis toujours.

Un soir, Peter les avait surpris main dans la main dans le parc et quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé en lui.

Ils étaient quatre mais il était seul. Seul et invisible.

Mais plus pour longtemps.

Le Maître avait compris tout cela. Il avait compris que le regard des _autres,_ indifférent et dédaigneux le blessait depuis toujours parce qu'Il avait vécu cela aussi, dans son orphelinat de moldus. Il avait compris son envie de briller, de devenir _quelqu'un_.

Et le courage qu'il doutait posséder, Peter l'avait trouvé en affrontant le regard du Maître. En acceptant de lui ouvrir ses pensées les plus secrètes, en dévoilant ses ambitions les plus noires. Après tout, il méritait bien sa place chez les Gryffondors. Qui aurait pu se soumettre à cette violation de son intimité sans vaciller dans la folie, la terreur, la honte ?

Et le Maître avait aimé ce qu'Il avait lu en lui.

_Ton heure viendra, Queudver, et tu verras, ton nom sera prononcé dans un murmure de crainte et de respect…_

Le Maître lui avait donné cette chance, le suprême honneur de devenir celui qui Le placerait définitivement sur un trône d'immortalité. En retour, il obtiendrait enfin ce respect et cette notoriété dont il rêvait en silence. Il n'avait pas hésité. L'amitié des Maraudeurs ? Rien que de la compassion, de la pitié, il n'était qu'un sous-fifre pour Sirius, un reflet pour James de sa propre gloire et rien pour Remus.

Il avait saisi cette chance et ils ne furent plus que trois.

Durant quelques secondes d'éternité, il crut que son heure était arrivée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne la disparition du Maître alors qu'Il tentait de tuer le fils Potter, terrassé par une magie ancienne. L'impossible était devenu possible. Le Maître, affaibli, était contraint à fuir très loin et lui, obligé de devenir moins qu'un homme, sous l'apparence d'un vulgaire rat !

Ils ne furent plus que l'ombre des trois. Sirius, enfermé à Azkaban, Remus diminué par la perte des Potter et la trahison de Sirius, et lui, Peter, désormais perdu, auréolé d'une gloire dont il ne pourrait même pas profiter…

Mais il avait attendu. Son heure viendrait, avait dit le Maître…

Un peu de patience encore. Le Maître revenait, faible et sans défense mais Il revenait.

Son heure approchait. Il avait cru mourir des mains de Sirius mais la chance était avec lui. Terminé le temps des Maraudeurs ! Peter Pettigrew avait retrouvé son Maître et grâce à lui, le Maître renaissait à la vie, le récompensait d'une main en argent, lui, Peter Pettigrew, l'ombre devenu valet.

Et ils ne furent plus que deux. Sirius était passé de l'autre côté du voile. L'arrogant, l'irrésistible, le séduisant et noble Sirius Black éliminé aussi vite qu'un souffle de vent.

Un peu de patience encore et il ne serait qu'un. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Remus Lupin, dans sa soif de vengeance, viendrait bientôt s'empaler sur sa main d'argent. Il n'en doutait plus.

Un peu de patience encore et il atteindrait cette place qui lui revenait de droit. Pour son courage, pour son sacrifice, pour toutes les années passées dans l'ombre des _autres_. Et si le Maître le permettait, il serait bientôt son unique serviteur. Les _autres _échouaient tous si lamentablement. Malefoy, Rogue, Bellatrix, tous ceux qui le méprisaient, ne le voyaient même pas…

Oui, son heure arrivait.

Et si par malheur ou par orgueil le Maître en oubliait son existence et le traitait comme un simple laquais, une ombre dans son ombre, il pourrait toujours lui rappeler son bon souvenir… L'avantage d'être invisible et transparent, c'est de pouvoir planter cette main d'argent dans le plus profond d'un cœur sans qu'Il ne s'attende à une telle trahison. Il pourra alors plonger son regard noir et fuyant dans le sien si rouge et rempli d'incompréhension, de surprise, peut-être de crainte et Lui murmurer enfin :

_J'existe, j'ai toujours existé et s'il ne doit en rester qu'Un, ce sera moi…_

A la fin, il ne sera qu'un. Et cela ne le gênera plus.


End file.
